


Married People Share The Bed

by AC_Schimidt



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married Life, Multi, Polyamory, Quadruple Drabble, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_Schimidt/pseuds/AC_Schimidt
Summary: Tamaki walks into his room to find a surprise on his bed.





	Married People Share The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the anime today and I dunno what I ship anymore.
> 
> English is not my native language so please be nice with me ~ 
> 
> Good reading!

Haruhi woke up with the sound of a squeak somewhere in the bedroom. It wasn't a rare occurrence, although it still wasn't an 'every day thing’ to have their sleep interrupted by Tamaki's voice in lieu of their alarm clock's noise.

It was becoming a pretty usual happening, though.

“Haruhi! Kyouya!” He said as he saw his two favourite people in the world laying together in bed. “You're cheating on me!?”

Haruhi and Kyouya exchanged looks. They blinked twice before the woman reunited the creeps to deal with that dork.

“Tamaki, we are married.”

“Yeah, I know!” He answered, exasperated. “That's the point!”

“We are married to each other.” Kyouya explained bitterly. It didn't matter how many times he had been getting awake in similar ways lately. Time wouldn't change his true nature. “To the three of us.”

They all just stared at each other for some time until Tamaki raised his hands to check on his ring finger, repeating the process with his spouses. “Oh. Oh!” Realisation finally hit him hard. “Sorry, I forgot!”

“Again?” Kyouya retorted, already half falling asleep one more time.

“Sorry! I just can't quite believe it yet! It's like a dream coming true ~”

“Oh, since you are already dreaming you don't need to come back to bed then.”

“Haruhi! You can't be serious. Don't be mean to your daddy…”

“It's alright. I already have mommy here.” She spoke as she laid back down in bed. It was still very early, after all, they could do a little more sleep. 

It was a shame that none of them remained with their eyes open, because Tamaki's expression was priceless. It was not something they hadn't seen multiple times before, though.

After growing some mushrooms at the corner, the blonde man walked to their giant bed with puppy eyes on his face. Kyouya and Haruhi were already all cuddled up in there but it didn't mean that he couldn't try to take his place in their own privative world.

Haruhi opened one eye as she felt his close presence. She sighted when she noticed what was happening. The woman knew she had no control over that kind of situation, neither did her other husband.

“You can sleep here.”

Tamaki practically had his imaginary dog tail wagging. He jumped into the bed and hugged both his wife and his husband close in a not-so-careful way, but tenderous enough not to make them push him out of the bed again.

The calmness would remain until their time to wake up and Tamaki would come up with some new antic. It was like having a 180 cm height baby.

However, Haruhi and Kyouya sure wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 🖖


End file.
